I need a hero
by FlamingReaper
Summary: The Joker wants revenge on Virgil for ruining his plans. Too bad he didn't realize that the hero was off limits.


**I need a hero**

Virgil violently flinched back as the Joker came near him, his hands twitching to inflict more pain. The tricky villain had decided to get revenge on the young hero by kidnapping him. The clown had already broken Virgil's left wrist and two of his fingers on his right hand. Cigarette burns trailed up his arms from hurting wrists, to mark their way across his neck and exposed back. The trail ended up on his lower jaw. Surprisingly, Joker hadn't taken off his mask, not that Virgil wasn't thankful for it. Apparently, from the mutters of Joker's goons, it threw the man off his game. His side kick, Harley looked worried, biting her bottom lip as she glanced over at Virgil. She'd always had a soft spot for kids, even if they were the enemy.

"Hey, Mr. J, I don't mean to contradict ya, but don't you think you're going a little far? He's only a kid," Harley asked, voice soft, but strong. The poor girl had finally begun growing a back bone in the past six months, mostly due to doing her own thing with Poison Ivy and Cat-women. Virgil perked up slightly, knowing from Batman and Robin about Harley's saver abuse from the Joker. She gave him a smidgen of hope, though logically he knew it wouldn't work.

"My dear, he ruined my plans, he deserves to suffer," Joker replied before adding another burn to Virgil's face. Harley winced along with Virgil, who'd stopped being able to scream hours ago. Harley knew better then anyone as to what that felt like, she empathized with the poor boy who barely looked sixteen.

"Please, Mr. J, he needs a doctor," Harley said, her hands clenching into fists. In her entire criminal career, she'd never hurt a kid. Joker's goons looked at each other nervously, most of them had kids of their own, or had nieces or nephews or younger siblings that depended on them.

"Shut up you stupid whore," Joker snarled out, turning to his second in command. Virgil snarled silently, he'd never taken kindly to someone insulting a women.

"You shut up, you pathetic piece of shit," Virgil managed to rasp out, dark eyes narrowed into a glare. Both Joker and Harley turned to the hero, clear looks of shock on their faces. For Harley, she hadn't had someone try to help her since Ivy and Batgirl.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you," Joker said, voice flat and cold, his broad smile gone from his face. Harley shivered in fear at that tone of voice, knowing it rather intimately.

"You heard me asshole. It takes a pretty weak assed mother-fucking little bitch to stoop so low as to hurt a women. Probably why you always loose, you ain't shit, you ain't worth shit, and you're a pathetic little ain't shit bitch. Now do us a favor and go fuckin' off yourself," Virgil said, popping his neck. He'd channelled his lover as best as possible, and it looked like it worked well, regardless of his immediate destruction. Harley's blue doe eyes widened when she realized what Virgil just did. He, a child, took a bullet for her, and she owed him for that.

"Oh, I'll have fun killing you," Joker said, pulling out an army grade, all purpose knife from his pocket. Before he could use it, a semi large fire ball slammed into his chest, consuming up to his shoulders and down his arms. He let loose a surprise wail, pain filling him as the fire ate his flesh. Before he could recover, Hotstreak was on him, using his eighty pounds of muscle to pin the Joker down. It didn't take long for the red head to start wailing on the criminal, fire heating his fists so he could burn Joker while he pummeled him.

The red head was pissed, someone, had taken his Sparky, and from the looks of him, beat him up pretty bad. Hotstreak had been called by one of his informants about the Joker not only returning, but taking Virgil. The ex gang leader had been pissed and tracked them down. It hadn't been hard, and watched through a window as the Joker beat up his lover. Wisely enough, he'd been smart enough to record some of it with his cell phone. Foley had made him one after he kept breaking or accidentally burning his own. It had a good camera on it, so every picture and the recording is clear.

Twenty minutes later, the Joker finally passed out from multiple blows to the head and Hotstreak stopped. He pulled himself up and looked around, a crazed look in his eyes as he looked at The Jokers goons. Wisely, they were staying put, only coming up to back up Harley. The blond criminal knew in a single moment, the look that Hotstreak had in his eyes: Worry, and concern. Harley nodded at him, a single dip to let him know she wasn't going to stop him. He smirked softly at her before dipping his own head in response. He turned to Virgil and stalked over, growling low in his throat. The fire manipulator had been there when Virgil's fingers and wrist were broken, so he was careful when he burned the restraints off of him.

"Come on Sparky, its time to go home. Ms. Harley, boys, your welcome here as long as this fucker stays away," Hotstreak had nodded over at Joker as he scooped Virgil up into a bridal carry. Virgil grunted once, but didn't complain, he need the comfort

"Thanks hun. You take care of your boy, ya hear? Cause men like him don't come around too often," Harley said with a watery smile. Hotstreak gave her a real smile.

"Don't I know it. The bat's on his way, I made sure to leave him out, so ya might wanna scram before he shows up," Hotstreak replied then walked off. The group dispersed quickly as Hotstreak took Virgil towards a hospital.

"Thanks, hot-head," Virgil murmured out, voice still raspy.

"Course sparky, yer my boy, and I do anything to protect what's mine," Hotstreak said.

"I know, but I really needed a hero there and you did a great fuckin' job doin' that, so take the thanks. Also, when I get better, I'll be giving you so many blow jobs, you'll get sick of 'em," Virgil said as he was jostled slightly as Hotstreak ran. The red head smirked playfully.

"I doubt I can sick of your mouth suckin' down my cock like it was a popsicle. Plus, you finally lost your gag reflex, I'm gonna be takin' advantage of that," Hotstreak replied. Virgil snickered softly and cuddled into his lover, glad he came for him.

"You're the best, you know that handsome?" Virgil said.

"I know that you hot little thing. Now stop talkin' you need to rest," Hotstreak said. Virgil smiled and nodded before cuddling into his lover. It'd be a long recovery if only because the red head would be mother henning him to the point of insanity, but Virgil wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
